That Girl
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: One-Shot Songfic to Jennifer Nettles' 'That Girl'. Rated for content and language.


**This is a One-Shot Songfic, based on Jennifer Nettles' song "That Girl". This is set circa Season 1, shortly after Olivia joins SVU. Olivia's POV.**

* * *

_I know boys can be promiscuous  
Yeah, that's just what they do  
But this involves the both of us  
Yeah, it's our business too  
So, I thought I'd call to tell you  
It was never in my plan  
I'm not the scarlet Devil  
I don't want to take your man_

_His knock was hard, rushed, hurried. I opened the door and he pushed me back inside, kicking the door closed with his foot. I was startled at first, eventually relaxing into the kiss. I pulled away and looked into the icy blue eyes of my partner, now darkened with lust. "El, what about K—"_

_He cut me off with another kiss before pulling away again. "Just kiss me," he whispered against my lips. _

_I nodded. I knew this was wrong, horribly wrong. I just started in Special Victims. I'd barely known Elliot for a month, but the pull was undeniable. I kissed him again, feeling his hands wind into my short dark hair. He pushed me against the wall, pressing his body against mine. I could feel his erection on my thigh. His lips moved to my neck, and I let out a breathy moan._

_He pressed his forehead against mine. "I need you out of this suit," he growled._

_If my clothes could have jumped off my body, surely they would have. I was aroused, soaking wet. I needed him. "So, take it off me," I said, my voice shaking with anticipation and nerves. I felt his hands on my body, over my clothes. He pushed my blazer off, unbuckled my belt, followed by my pants, pushing them over my hips. _

_He tore my shirt over my head, leaving me in my pink lace bra and panties. He looked at me and I blushed, embarrassed of my body. It all melted away when he pulled me closer, kissing me passionately. I moaned into the kiss, feeling his hands against my silken skin. I untied his tie and pulled it off of him. I tore off his dress shirt, sending buttons flying across my living room. I threw it on the floor, unbuckling his belt and then took his pants off so he was standing in front of me in only his boxers. _

_I ran my hands over his chiseled abs, which only made me wetter. I moaned and pulled back from the kiss, taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom. He threw me onto the bed, climbing on top of me. He ran his hands over my body, under me and unclasped my bra, throwing it off the bed. He took my nipple into his mouth. My back arched off the bed. "Oh, shit, El," I moaned._

_He smirked and looked up into my eyes. He kissed down my body, reaching my panties. He took them between his teeth and pulled them down. Before I knew it he had two of his thick fingers inside of me. "So wet, Liv." His lips were wrapped around my clit, sucking, biting._

_I gasped and arched my back, my fingers pulling at my nipples. "Oh fuck yes," I seethed, feeling his fingers start to move. My hips moved into his hand and face. "Oh, fuck me."_

_He looked up at me, his fingers crooking inside of me, hitting my g-spot. I shot to a sitting position, looking down at him. My body trembled as my orgasm started to take over my body, and I fell back onto the bed. My hand rested on the back of his head. He broke contact with my clit for only a moment. "Come for me, Liv. Let me hear you, let go."_

_I arched my back as my walls clamped around his fingers, feeling my juices leak from me, his fingers coming out of me as he licked me clean. "Oh, shit." I panted, feeling him kiss up my body to my lips, tasting myself on his lips. I broke the kiss and rested up my hands on either side of his face. "God, you're amazing."_

_He smirked. "Oh, we're not done." He reached into my nightstand for a condom but I put my hand on his arm._

_I looked into his eyes and smiled gently. "I'm on the pill," she whispered._

_His eyes got darker as he shed his boxers, climbing back on top of me. "You ready?"_

_I nodded. I felt him push inside of me. He was bigger than I expected. I groaned. He waited for me to adjust to his size. "Fuck, Elliot, move! Fuck me. Shit, fuck me hard."_

_He started to move his hips into mine, fast and hard. I gripped his back and moved my hips with his, but I needed more. I flipped us and looked down at him, a smirk on my face as I started riding him. I rode him fast and hard, feeling his hips moving into hers, pushing himself deeper inside of me, so deep I swore he would come out of my mouth if I opened it._

_I rested back on his thigh muscles, moaning loudly, feeling his fingers teasing my clit. We were both close. "Oh, God, El. Shit, I'm gonna come." My voice was high pitched, grinding my hips hard into his._

"_Let go, I got you. Come for me, baby."_

_That was it. My eyes rolled back into my head and I let out a moan as my second orgasm of the night wracked my body. I felt his cum inside of me and I moaned again before collapsing on top of him, my head nestled in the crook of his neck. "Fuck, El."_

_He rubbed my back. "You're incredible Kath," he murmured, still coming down from his high. _

_I shot up and got off of him, wrapping myself in my robe, suddenly embarrassed again of my body. I felt the tears in my eyes. I was now THAT girl. "Get. Out." My voice was stern, I wouldn't look at him._

"_Liv, I—"_

_I put my hand up to stop him. "No. Out."_

_He got up and slipped his boxers back on. He walked over to me and touched my cheek. I jerked my head away. "I'm sorry." _

_I scoffed and shook my head. "Whatever." I showed him out and closed the door behind him. I rested my back against the door, my hand over my mouth. I slid down and I cried. I picked myself up, showered and walked back into my bedroom, changing my sheets. I climbed in again and cried myself to sleep._

* * *

I've been awake for an hour; my eyes were puffy from my tears. I had the phone in my hand, but how could I make the call to a woman that her husband cheated on her? With me, of all people. I dialed the number and a familiar voice answered the phone. "Kathy?"

She responded, obviously busy. "Yes, who is this?"

"It's Olivia Benson, Elliot's partner."

"Oh, right. Well he isn't home right now but—"

"That's fine. Really, I actually called to talk to you. Um, I think you need to sit down for this one."

"Olivia, what is it?"

She let out a breath, tears stinging her eyes again. "I'm not sure how to say this, and I know this is going to be hard to hear, and I just… I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"Elliot came to my apartment last night. We slept together." Before she could respond I started speaking rapidly, needing to explain myself. "Kathy, please understand. I didn't want it to happen. I don't want to be THAT girl. I don't want to hurt you, I like you. I just… I don't know how it happened. I'm so sorry."

Kathy was silent. "You're lying. Elliot would never cheat on me."

"I know this is hard, and when you ask him he'll probably tell you that I hit on him. I didn't, I swear. There was a knock on my door and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I went to stop him, ask about you and he stopped me. Kathy, I'm so sorry."

I heard her scoff. "He didn't come home last night. Did he stay there?"

I shook my head, knowing she couldn't see me. "No. No, I kicked him out. When it was over… he called me Kathy. I just… God, I felt like a such a slut I still do. I don't know why I let this happen. I just… I wanted you to hear the real story; I don't want you to find out through the grape vine. I know bad that hurts."

"If you've been in my position, why would you do it to another woman?"

"Kathy, I told you, I didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident."

"An accident? What, you accidentally fell onto his dick?"

"Kathy, it wasn't just me. He was a willing participant. He initiated it. I called you out of respect. This has been eating me up all night and I—"

"Olivia, do us all a favor, and stay away from my husband."

"Kathy he's my partner. I can't just stay away from him. We work together. Trust me; I would like to stay as far away from him as possible."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. He won't be your partner for long."

I let out a sigh. "Just talk to him, okay. Get the whole story, the real story. I'm not lying to you, it's humiliating enough to call and tell you. It's humiliating enough that it happened. Why would I lie?"

"Goodbye, Olivia." With that, she hung up on me.

* * *

**A/N: I got this plot bunny last night, it's been bugging me so I wrote it. I hope you enjoyed! Please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista. **


End file.
